Decide Avanzar o Perdonar
by Dark Anglus
Summary: Gray se topa una noche con una Juvia sumamente furiosa y dolida. Y como su mejor amigo intentará ayudarle a decidir si debe perdonarse a sí misma y Avanzar. Logrando encontrarse a si mismo en el proceso.


!Hola! Regresé ¿Que puedo decirles que no suene trillado?, la inspiración golpea, el trabajo corta el tiempo y las ansias por escribir se tienen que guardar por culpa de la necesidad de sobrevivir como "Godinez" en la sociedad, esa es mi escusa. Cosas pasan en la vida y la escritura es un excelente terapeuta. Hoy les traigo otro capitulo, pero que para refrescarme en esta ocasión trata de Juvia y Gray... los que me tienen en alerta de autor o historias lo verán repetido como una historia a parte. No cambia absolutamente nada, así que si lo ven no se preocupen de leerlo, no se perderán ningún guiño ni nada.

Si estas leyendo esta historia como **One Shot** entonces, estas invitado cordialmente a leer mi otra historia **LA CHICA DRAGÓN** para que entiendas que pasó para que estos doy se decidieran a dar un paso en su relación.

Así que , solo espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado. Al final los comentarios. Saludos a todos y gracias por sus Review's

Disfruten!

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

Hay MUCHO de ***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores les advierto como siempre, la historia contiene un poquito de drama y sexo, de manera natural, así que si no te agrada el género, estás advertido.

Recuerden:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — ). Desde quien es el punto de vista de la historia entre == personaje ==.

Amo los Reviews… me sirven de lluvia de ideas! Así que regalen me muchos… gracias.

* * *

==GRAY==

Era la madrugada y caminando completamente frustrado por la situación de mis amigos busqué un sitio donde escapar de la lluvia y beber un café sin la inquisidora procesión de miembros del gremio reclamándome el que me había desaparecido todo el día buscando a Flamitas, mi estúpido mejor amigo traidor.

—Estúpido Natsu, ¿Dónde te metiste? —

Molesto, sí, me sentía molesto, como siempre nuestra competencia mutua me hace sentir herido el ego. Casarse antes que yo. Hacer su propia familia. No deseaba admitirlo pero un fuerte sentimiento de envidia me invadía al imaginarlo hacer planes a futuro.

Y para empeorar la situación, no podía encontrarlo por ningún sitio para molerlo a golpes como correspondía, mira que enterarme por otras personas cuando se supone que somos como hermanos.

¿Cómo puede un idiota simplemente desaparecer en una ciudad tan pequeña? Me removí incomodo en mi asiento y tomé un largo trago de mi café.

El calor del líquido casi quema mi garganta y gruñí fastidiado por mi torpeza de no averiguar su temperatura antes de ingerir mi bebida.

— ¡Mierda! —

— ¿Gray-sama? —

Giré mi rostro hacía el origen de su voz reconociéndola al instante. La miré descolocado, su rostro algo demacrado y sus ojos hinchados dispararon una alerta en mi cabeza, eran la una de la madrugada. ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí y a estas horas?.

La miré extrañado ¿Que hacía ella en ese sitio? Y con esas pintas.

Ella vestía una falda de tablones color rosa pastel y una camisa blanca un poco traslucida, que la hacía mirarse cinco años mayor. ¿Habría tenido alguna cita? La sola idea me provocó una molestia sorda surgiendo de mi abdomen y que reptaba lentamente hacia mi garganta. Por su rostro, las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Con razón estaba lloviendo a cantaros allá fuera.

Tardó un par de segundos en reconocerme y un par más en lo que supongo hizo conciencia de su apariencia. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado por la sorpresa de verme sentado en la mesa frente a ella. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente hacía su rostro e inútilmente intentó borrar la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, esa ropa no se veía mal en ella, pero no era su estilo.

Ella percibió mi mirada y avergonzada tomó con firmeza el borde de su falda hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos logrando con ese movimiento que sus brazos se tensaran y presionaran sus costillas resaltando su voluminoso pecho. Seguro su falda es algo más corta de lo que esta usualmente acostumbrada.

Mis ojos se desviaron de su figura, sentí que ante todo debía mantener mi fachada de "Chico Frío".

En un instante ella intentó levantarse para huir del lugar y eso sí que me sorprendió, generalmente ella tarda 10 segundos en aventarse contra mi cuerpo y colgarse de mi brazo.

— ¡Oe! — gruñí desconcertado al tiempo que ella en su intento de huir se tropezó y casi cae sobre mi mesa, solo que mis manos fueron más rápidas y la sostuve con una mano en su vientre a la altura de su cintura y otra en su hombro justo antes de que sus costillas hicieran contacto con el mueble.

Su reacción inmediata fue mirarme avergonzada y en contra de todo pronóstico, alejó mis manos de su cuerpo casi golpeándome con frustración. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mis manos actuaron por instinto tomándola por la muñeca en un intento desesperado de no dejarla escapar, ella estaba muy extraña.

— ¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué tienes?¿Que te sucede?! —se estremeció y con un suspiro largo relajó todo su cuerpo.

— Supongo que este horrible día no podría terminar tan pronto para Juvia — habló ensimismada así que tiré un poco de su muñeca para captar su atención. Me miró avergonzada, intentado una mueca de sonrisa que no le creí ni por un segundo.

— Lo siento, Juvia no se siente bien el día de hoy, debería haber ido a casa hace horas — gruñí en desaprobación y su rostro me miró comprendiendo que quería respuestas. Llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos que hay veces que no necesito hablar con ella para comunicarnos.

Mi mano libre tiró de la silla a mi lado y la obligué a tomar asiento mientras hacía una señal al mesero para que me sirviera otro par de tazas de café.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y la miré de forma acusadora. El mesero se interpuso entre nosotros colocando un par de tazas de café sonriendole descaradamente a mi acompañante. Sentí un dejo de rabia por su descaro pero el que ella le ignorara completamente me lleno de gusto. Mis ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a su rostro y ella hizo un gesto de fastidio que me retorció el estómago.

— Suéltalo ya — insistí al estar solos de nuevo, su silencio estaba construyendo una extraña intranquilidad en mí.

Juvia tomó con fuerza una servilleta de tela que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se estremeció. Yo gruñí de nuevo con impaciencia. Como respuesta instantánea levantó su rostro y me miró con furia. Casi caigo de mi asiento. Ella casi nunca me miraba de esa manera, generalmente casi podía mirar corazones brotando de sus ojos cada vez que le dirigía un par de frases amables.

— ¡Años! ¡Años y ya estoy harta! — me ladró en la cara mientras yo palidecía.

— ¿Años? De que hablas Juvia… —

— ¡De amarlo Gray-sama… pero Juvia ya no lo soporta más! — se me revolvió el estómago de la impresión, no entendía nada. Bueno, me gustaría no entender, pero en el fondo conocía perfectamente el sentimiento. Pero hasta el día de hoy siempre conservamos el acuerdo silencioso de no mencionarlo en voz alta. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta loca mujer?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?—

— ¡Tú me preguntaste que me pasaba! — inclinó su rostro mirando la taza frente a ella y se mordió un labio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— Yo no he hecho ni dicho nada para… —

— ¡Lo sé Gray! Estoy furiosa conmigo. ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Muy enojada! — estoy confundido, que diablos pasaba por su cabeza. ¡Me llamó Gray! ¡Donde quedó el "sama" y su mirada de fan enamorada. Una punzada de coraje amenazó con saltar una vena en mi frente.

— Sabes que somos amigos… nada más —

— ¡Lo sé! Me exigió que le dijera que me pasaba y…. ¡Eso hago! ¡Estoy furiosa! — gimió frustrada. Se me tensaron todos los músculos de la espalda hasta la nuca.

— Las mujeres son unas desquiciadas… no se escapa ninguna… — una mirada llena de furia de su parte fue su respuesta. Instintivamente me hundí en mi silla. Idiota, querías ayudarla y solo la enfureces más.

Ella gimió casi sollozando. Mala señal, Gray lo estás empeorando.

— Juvia solo quiere que este día termine… — casi rompe la servilleta en sus manos, miré sus dedos hacer fuerza en ella y no pude evitar contestar de manera distraída. Sus sollozos me ponen los nervios de punta.

— En realidad ya término, son más de las dos de la mañana — ¡Mierda! Solo salen idioteces de mi boca, pero no me dio tiempo de recriminarme ella se alteró.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — me miró dolida. Estaba impactado, ella jamás me había llamado de esa manera. Sus palabras me molestaron y herido me levanté de mi silla para mirarle la cara.

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¿Porque me ofendes? Y…. ¡¿Y dónde quedó el GRAY-SAMA?! —

— ¿Eso es lo único que le importa de todo lo que dije? — me miró con un gesto de decepción que hizo que me calmara un poco. Volví a tomar asiento mientras suspiraba tratando de serenarme.

— Lo siento, yo te obligué a hablar porque somos amigos y me preocupe al ver tu cara de angustia, pero creo que debes hablar de esto con alguien más, yo solo diré lo que me convenga — tragué duro y le eché otra mirada a todo su cuerpo para tratar de leer su estado de ánimo. No creo poder ayudarle con esto, tal vez deba sugerirle que busque a Erza o a Levy.

Ella suspiró y se relajó un poco.

— No es su culpa Gray-sama. Es solo culpa de Juvia, que no sabe cómo manejar esta rabia que trae dentro. Todo empezó cuando Juvia se enteró que una amiga se mudó a vivir con su novio. Creo que Juvia entró en crisis — las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, seguramente hablaba de Natsu y Lucy. De pronto entendí todo, y me sentí un poco empático con su estado de ánimo.

Instantáneamente me sentí avergonzado, ella se sentía igual que yo al enterarme.

—… que ellos hayan decidido… eso que tiene que ver con… —La garganta se me seco y comencé a ponerme tenso por el rumbo de la conversación.

—… Juvia se llenó de celos… enfureció por sus pensamientos y su comportamiento. Pero todo lo que ha estado viviendo Juvia es una consecuencia de sus decisiones… — en el fondo sentí que se refería a nuestra situación pero no estaba en posición de juzgarla. Yo tenía un poco de culpa de ello, por no frenar sus demostraciones de cariño.

A quien engaño, demasiada culpa. Me agrada ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando sin temor alguno le grita al mundo sus sentimientos. Un placer culposo el cual de cierta manera da alegría a mis días más grises. Me produce un sentimiento que no soy capaz de describir con palabras.

Suspiré un poco, no debo portarme tan a la defensiva. Ella tiene razones suficientes para estar furiosa.

— Deja de sentir pena por ti misma y recriminarte por lo que piensas o sientes, como tú misma lo dices, son tus decisiones y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas. Decide perdonarte y seguir adelante con lo que quieras hacer — a veces las chicas se carcomen la cabeza, dándole vuelta a los problemas una y otra vez.

— Tiene razón. Que Juvia este sola y amando sin ser correspondida es solo culpa de Juvia y su indecisión de seguir adelante… de encapricharse con usted, desaprovechando su tiempo — las náuseas me invadieron. Ella tiene razón. ¡Maldita sea, la tiene! Realmente tiene derecho de reclamar pero no puedo evitar defenderme como animal herido. Soy un egoísta de mierda.

— ¡Infiernos! Juvia, ¡Que idiotez! hablas sin parar como si hablaras de otra persona… ¡Que soy yo el que te está escuchando! ¡¿No te importa que sepa que estás pensando que he sido una pérdida de tiempo?! — la mire furioso, herido y a la vez avergonzado por dejar que la situación de este "Te amo Gray-sama" y el que yo la ignorase llegaran al punto de lastimarle.

— Como si realmente le importara que pienso de usted… — masculló con algo de saña y sentí otro espasmo de enojo atacar mi estómago. Me ataca y no puedo evitarlo. Quiero regresar le el golpe.

— En efecto… — volví a cruzarme de brazos cerrando los ojos invocando paciencia a los dioses.

— Juvia siempre... siempre lo ha sabido… — de la nada ella se puso de pie colocando en la mesa el valor justo de la taza de café que estoy seguro ni siquiera tocaron sus labios. Yo lo miré ofendido. Aunque admito me excedí un poco.

— No hace falta, siempre puedo pagarle una taza de café a un amigo que lo necesite — mi mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que su mano no dejara el pago sobre la mesa.

Ella me sonrió tristemente logrando que mi enojo disminuyera. Una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeo el pecho pero antes de que alguna frase amable saliera de mis labios ella enderezó su postura y me miró un segundo en silencio.

— Gracias Gray, por el café y por escuchar a Juvia… eres un buen amigo — Me llamó por mi nombre y me llamó "Buen Amigo" Mierda, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que está furiosa o a punto de escapar para irse a llorar.

— Y ahora, estas furiosa conmigo. Significa que he fallado — me puse de pie al tiempo que dejaba dinero para pagar la cuenta y tomaba mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Fallado? — una mueca de confusión adornó su rostro.

— Fallado como amigo. Aún no te ayudo ni a resolver el problema ni a hacerte sentir mejor — ella se sonrojó, pero su semblante aún tenía una mueca de molestia, que aumentó al verme de pie a su lado esperando que comenzara la marcha hacía la calle.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer… Juvia se va a casa — contestó tranquila dándome la espalda.

En realidad si hay algo que puedo hacer, pero el miedo irracional a perder lo que tengo de ella hasta ahora no me lo permite.

En silencio, caminé tras ella intentando ignorar la cadencia de sus caderas al avanzar por entre las mesas y llegar a la puerta del restaurante. A fuera el cielo ya estaba un poco despejado, nada más al abandonar el establecimiento, ella se giró a verme intrigada. Iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.

— No me veas así, sabes que aunque estés explotando de ira contra el mundo no permitiré que te marches caminando sola a casa a las dos de la mañana — sonrío intentando seducirla como siempre lo he hecho para convencerla cuando se pone necia con cualquier cosa, pero no funciona. Su frente aún tiene esa mueca de molestia.

— La peor enemiga de Juvia es ella misma. Juvia no irá a matar a nadie en medio de la madrugada furtivamente, no tiene de que preocuparse — hizo un extraño gesto de dignidad, levantando la barbilla mientras emprendía el camino a casa.

— Demasiado furiosa, tanto, que has olvidado el honorifico "Gray-sama" y me tuteas como a todos los demás — mi ego está herido, ni mi mejor intento de coquetear con ella ha funcionado para cambiar su estado de ánimo. El "sama" sigue ausente y me pica el orgullo.

— Sí, muy furiosa —

— ¿No lo niegas? — Ella apresuró el paso, y yo apuré el mío.

— ¿Y porque te desquitas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada para verme afectado de esa manera — sonreí por mi descaro, sé que ella está furiosa y basta un poco de provocación de mi parte para que estalle. Necesita sacar eso de su sistema antes de que empiece a tomar decisiones que me puedan afectar.

Como la que me imagino que en este momento está rondando en su cabeza. Ella desea sacarme de su vida.

Detuvo sus pasos al instante. Su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra haciéndola lucir un par de centímetros más alta y haciendo que su redondo trasero respingara contra su corta falda de tablones mostrándome un poco más de sus delgadas piernas. Tan tentador como siempre, demonios soy un hombre después de todo y ella se la pasa revoloteando a mi alrededor con ropa tan ajustada todo el tiempo. Si ella supiera el millón de veces que he soñado morder ese delicioso trasero.

Gray concéntrate.

— En este momento Juvia ya no sabe a quién odia más, a usted o a ella misma—

— La última vez que hablamos, me juraste un amor más grande que el océano… — dije en tono de burla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me alarmé por el temor de haber traspasado el límite. Cuando me doy el gustó de mirarle con deseo se me enredan las ideas.

Juvia giró en sus talones para verme de frente, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas pero con un tosco gesto de furia marcado en la frente. Todo el calor de mi cuerpo me abandonó súbitamente. Estoy acostumbrado a ver ese gesto en batalla, pero nunca dirigido a mí.

— Gray Fullbuster, lo conseguiste… ahora si Juvia está realmente furiosa… — siseó, menos mal, ya no estaba deprimida. Suspiré un poco aliviado. Su espíritu de lucha ha regresado.

— Bien, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, estas muy furiosa. Ahora podemos continuar a la siguiente fase. Perdonate o sigue adelante y vuelve a la normalidad — dije con una media sonrisa y ella se acercó un par de pasos sin apartar su mirada de mí. Mis palabras eran algo crudas, pero en realidad no puedo ayudarle decidiendo como debe sentirse. Esa decisión solo es responsabilidad de ella.

— Elige… — insistí.

Su rostro se descompuso y no pude continuar con mi provocación.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos en mi chaqueta y como tiraba fuerte de ella para acércame a su rostro y besarme.

No podía respirar, la impresión desconecto cualquier pensamiento lógico en mi cerebro. Sus labios obligaron a los míos a separarse y al instante sentí como ella me mordía con fuerza, a pesar del dolor no pude reaccionar de otra manera que fuera un estremecimiento.

Gemí en su boca. Ella tiró con más fuerza mi ropa. Podía ver a centímetros de mi rostro que la mueca de molestia desaparecía. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos soltaron mi chaqueta.

Dio un par de pasos alejándose de mi cuerpo. Yo seguía sin recuperarme de la impresión.

— Juvia... Juvia elije seguir adelante… —

Ella sonrió de manera triste, pero sin dejar de mirarme jadeo moviendo los labios hasta conseguir hablar de nuevo.

— Adiós Gray… — dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Sentí como un hueco se abría en mi pecho, la había presionado demasiado. Esta vulnerable, triste y en lugar de ayudarla la terminé quebrando. Ella escapó de mi vista caminando deprisa dejándome congelado en mi sitio.

Se va, ella se va. Se despide de ti.

¡¿Pero que mierda estás haciendo Gray?! La quieres, es tu familia. Porque siempre lastimas a los que amas. ¿No es ella lo único constante en tu vida los últimos años? Tu acompañante cuando nadie más lo puede hacer, por culpa de tu estúpida y enfermiza necesidad de alejar a todos.

Al parecer la ira que llenaba y desbordaba su delicado cuerpo, fue absorbida por el mío a través de ese beso. De ella saque energía para correr y darle alcance, la miré justo ahí, a unos pasos antes de pasar frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Pero eso ella lo desconocía, jamás le había invitado a mi hogar, ni a nada que pudiera permitirle acercarse tan siquiera un poco a mi coraza helada.

Mis dedos alcanzaron el delicado tejido de su blusa y tirando de ella la obligué a detenerse lo suficiente para que mis manos la tomaran fuertemente de un brazo y la hicieran girar sobre sus pies.

— ¡Me mordiste! — gruñí, ella gritó sorprendida por el giro que la hice dar. Mis manos la tomaron fuertemente de sus brazos y la acerqué un poco más a mi rostro. Ella palideció un poco.

— Por cierto, también me dejaste toda tu furia allá atrás — ella extrañada me miró sin comprender y se estremeció cuando apreté un poco más sus brazos arrastrándola conmigo hasta acercarla a la puerta de mi departamento.

— Solo vine a regresarte lo que es tuyo — sonreí con burla acercando mi rostro hasta que mi nariz tocó ligeramente la suya.

— Gra…y — gimió sorprendida justo antes de que mis labios la besaran de forma ruda.

— Gray-sama, dilo completo… — gruñí con algo de resentimiento, no podía ni quería dejar de escuchar de sus labios que me llamara así.

— Gray…. — susurró y rebusqué furioso la llave de mi casa en mi bolsillo mientras la miraba con algo de resentimiento.

—…sama… — insistí molesto no solo por la falta del honorífico sino porque las putas llaves se negaban a salir de mi bolsillo. Ella intentó escapar de mis manos y cada vez más frustrado la empujé con mi cuerpo contra la puerta para besarla una vez más.

— Gra… — un par de tirones más y mis llaves estaban en cerradura. Cuando logré abrirla, la levanté sujetándola de la cintura y en un par de pasos logré que entráramos.

Tiré las llaves en el suelo lo que pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco. Su cara reflejaba sorpresa y desconcierto. Sus lágrimas, había cesado pero aún su rostro mostraba la huella de la angustia que le había ocasionado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — miró preocupada a su alrededor, podía notar que buscaba una posible ruta de escape.

— En casa — contesté serio, ella intentó rodearme para salir por la puerta mientras intentaba acomodarse la blusa que con el tirón que le di, se había escapado de la cintura de su falda.

— Gray, Juvia debe ir a SU casa — volví a sujetarla de uno de sus brazos y la agité un poco.

— ¡Gray-sama! — me molesté, al parecer me había contagiado su furia. Y ella se negaba a llamarme como me ha llamado desde el momento en que decidió seguirme y unirse Fairy Tail.

Ella sonrió un poco y palmeó el dorso de mi mano en un gesto para que la soltara.

— Verdad que es horrible estar tan furioso, Gray Fullbuster… — yo la miré a los ojos, que ya lucían un poco más calmados. Aún un poco molesto caminé arrinconándole y evitando que saliera por la puerta al tiempo en que hacía volar mi chaqueta y mi camisa de modo casi instantáneo.

— Deja mostrarte cuan molesto es, Juvia Lockser — pude notar como se estremeció cuando las puntas de mis dedos rozaron la piel de su brazo. Ella intentó escapar de mi agarre y gruñendo mi molestia opte por tomarla firmemente por la cintura con ambas manos y alzarla hasta depositarle a un paso del sillón en medio de la estancia. Volví a besarle, y le mordí como ella lo hiciera antes, pero sin tanta fuerza, mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines.

Las manías como la mía de desnudarme a la menor provocación, son difíciles de evitar.

— Así que he sido solo una pérdida de tiempo… — murmuré sin despegar mis labios de su rostro, sus ojos, que conservaban algo de las lágrimas que había derramado, brillaban enmarcados por el rubor de sus mejillas. Sus ojos me evitaron, y yo hundí mis dientes suavemente en la redondez de su mejilla.

Mis dedos rápidamente buscaron el botón de su falda para inmediatamente después soltarlo, provocando que me fuera más fácil la tarea de sacar la blusa de su cintura.

Ella respingó al sentir que su ropa se aflojaba, pero se quedó congelada, sin reaccionar a mis movimientos.

— Así que ya no lo soportas… — mis dedos tiraron fuerte y su falda se deslizó un poco, pero no cedió a la gravedad gracias a sus caderas.

— Ya no soportas amarme… — insistí acercándole más a mi cuerpo, ella gimió dolorosamente, casi sollozando.

— Ya no… Juvia ya no puede más… Gray… — se me erizó la piel. Podía sentir su dolor en el temblor de su voz.

— ¿Y estás furiosa…? ¡Yo también lo estoy! ¡Estoy furioso porque te atreves a afirmar que no me importas…! ¡Sabes que siempre me ha importado lo que piensas, lo que dices… Cuando Fairy Tail se desintegró… ¿A quién llevé conmigo? ¡Pues a ti!... ¡Además olvidaste de nuevo el Gray-sama!— en medio de mi molestia tire de su blusa desprendiendo un par de botones en el proceso.

Ella emitió un gritito de sorpresa, el cual callé con otro beso ansioso. Mis manos se colaron por su cintura, debajo de la blusa y finalmente logré que ella respondiera a mis caricias. Sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello mientras sus caderas se unían a las mías.

— Gray… — gimió y yo gruñí de nuevo, desquitándome con la delicada tela de su blusa la cual finalmente se desgarró por tanta violencia. El sonido de la tela rompiéndose erizó la piel de su espalda.

— ¡Gray-sama! — insistí molesto, al tiempo que luchaba por liberarme del resto de mi ropa. Lamí su delicado cuello y hundí mi rostro en su escote, besando su delicada piel.

— Gray…sama… — Juvia gimió dulcemente mi nombre y mi pulso se aceleró un poco más.

— Justo así… — gemí complacido.

— Gray…sama… — repitió para mi beneplácito, la recompense besando un poco más su piel.

— Nunca más vuelvas a despedirte de mí con un adiós… — exigí al tiempo que bajaba mis manos y apretaba posesivamente su trasero, hundiendo mis dedos en su carne, arrancándole un quejido de sorpresa. Sus piernas temblaron y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

— Nunca… más... — repitió y no pude evitar sonreír.

— Esa es mi chica — murmuré contra su piel, y ella se estremeció por completo.

— ¿Juvia es la chica de Gray-sama? ¿En verdad?— pregunto con ligeras lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, mientras su labio inferior temblaba sin control.

— Solo si Juvia lo desea de esa forma, así será… — la besé con toda la delicadeza de la que creí ser capaz de manejar en este momento tan intenso. Quería gritar, podía sentir como esté era el momento más vulnerable que hubiera sentido en toda mi vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

— Gray… — sonrió y no pude evitar torcer la boca, sonaba bien mi nombre en sus labios, ya no estaba furiosa, pero no me sabía bien. Extraño el "sama" —…sama….— continuó en medio de un sollozo y no pude ocultar la emoción que me hace sentir en mi cuerpo sus palabras.

Sonrió un poco más intensamente mientras me empujaba con fuerza de su cuerpo, no me dio tiempo de reclamar nada, sus manos rápidamente me mostraron que desgraciadamente este terrible habito de desnudarnos casi al instante ya formaría parte de nuestras vidas.

Su ropa interior rosa pálido fue lo último que mis pupilas pudieron distinguir antes de que se lanzara a mis brazos lo suficientemente alto para que la pudiera tomar en brazos y cargarla tomándola de sus caderas.

Sus piernas me sujetaron y un escalofrío me recorrió entero.

Sus labios buscaron los míos de manera desesperada pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — murmuré entre beso y beso.

— Juvia quiere que Gray-sama deje de enfurecer cuando Juvia olvide decir el "sama" — gruñí escandalosamente antes de besarle de manera más ruda.

— ¡Jamás! En realidad, quiero que lo digas fuerte y claro… y… — gemí ahogadamente antes de meter las manos debajo de su ropa interior y provocarle un sonrojo espectacular.

— Te haré gritarlo toda la noche hasta que no lo olvides, mujer de la lluvia… —

— ¡Gray…! — gritó temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¡SAMA! — exigí al tiempo que la llevaba cargada a la habitación y nos derrumbábamos ambos en mi cama.

— Bienvenida a casa… — murmuré mirándola a los ojos, ella gimió en medio de un sollozo fuerte y sonrió. Esa sonrisa jamás la olvidaré, en lo que me resta de vida.

— Juvia morirá de felicidad… no puede… no hay palabras…— las palabras apenas escapaban de su garganta. Su mano temblorosa tomó mi mejilla en una delicada caricia. Cerrando los ojos arqueó su cuerpo contra el mío y se aferró fuertemente a mis caderas con sus piernas.

—…estoy en casa… — suspiró más tranquila, al tiempo que arrastraba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo lo que encendió más la pasión en mí.

Su cuerpo respondió al tacto frío de mis dedos sobre sus muslos erizándose, al tiempo que ella hacía al mío friccionarse más íntimamente con el suyo.

Me retorcí y con la poca paciencia que quedaba en mi ser, la desnudé para demostrarle con acciones que no la dejaría deshacerse de mi ni hoy ni nunca.

Me erguí sobre mis rodillas aún entre sus muslos, podía mirar su silueta desnuda tendida frente a mí, al alcance de mis temblorosas manos. Su cabello suelto y revuelto entre las sabanas, blanco, Azul y su terrible rubor, le hacía lucir como las olas en el atardecer tocando la orilla del mar.

Le miré sin recato, mi cuerpo dolía, hambriento y deseoso de devorarla.

— Así que te retorcías de celos porque Lucy y el idiota de Natsu se mudaron juntos… —

— Graysama… yo… — sus ojos se abrieron sobre manera al verse descubierta.

Sus delicadas manos cubrieron su boca, presionando de manera voluptuosa sus enormes pechos. Un gesto de timidez demasiado erótico a mis ojos.

Yo sonreí con una retorcida idea en mente que sabría que ella no rechazaría ni aunque el infierno se congelase.

— Y tu deseas con todas sus fuerzas ganarle a tu rival de amor, cierto Juvia — mis manos acariciaron sus rodillas, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza algo desconcertada.

— No podemos permitir que esos dos nos dejen atrás… siempre hemos sido el mejor equipo de Fairy Tail ¿No es verdad?— Sus manos descubrieron poco a poco una tímida sonrisa.

— Siempre Gray-sama — ella sonrió a pesar de su rubor.

— Darás tu mejor esfuerzo ¿Es así Juvia? — sus ojos me miraron confundidos, pero no le di tiempo de analizar mis palabras.

— Tu tendrás algo mejor que presumirles la próxima vez que los veas, ya que tú y yo no saldremos de estas cuatro paredes hasta que estemos seguros que seamos tres en lugar de dos — me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo y la besé con lujuria.

Juvia me hizo una llave y me hizo girar con ella sobre la cama. Sorprendido pero entusiasmado me negué a interrumpir nuestro beso hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mi rostro, sus cabellos sueltos y cayendo como cascada rodeaban mi visión mientras podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos se unían en uno. Ella gimió sensualmente y yo intentaba mantenerme sereno a pesar del placer de sentir su interior.

— Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo… — sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Yo sonreí como no creí haberlo hecho en muchos años. Le palmé el trasero fuertemente y ella se estremeció y me miró con molestia.

— ¡Gray! —

— Juv, Te amo… — le susurre y ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente antes de que nos hiciera girar de nuevo en el colchón. Me hundí más profundamente en su interior y la besé mientras gruñía de nuevo.

— ¡Gray-sama!... que no se te olvide el "sama"… No, mejor, yo te haré no olvidar el "sama" — exigí al tiempo que comenzaba a besar su tibio pecho y a acariciar su cuerpo por completo.

— Gray… sama…. Le amo… Gray… sama… — gimió, pero no estaría satisfecho hasta que lográramos cumplir nuestro propósito.

Son las dos de la mañana, y tengo la plena seguridad de que mis vecinos se quejarán por el terrible escándalo durante toda la semana.

Y si, lo confieso... solo espero no hacerle enfurecer demasiado cuando consiga cumplir mi deseo secreto de mordisquear su trasero.

* * *

Gracias por leer, yo he leido todos sus reviews y agradezco sus palabras.

 **LucyNamiKagome** , estoy aqui de nuevo espero que este cap aunque no es de Lucy y Natsu me desempolve un poco la musa. Gracias por seguirme.

 **Ishy-24** para tu felicidad les dedique un capitulo a Gray y Juvia para darles oportunidad de no quedarse atrás.

 **Anilegnadragneel, LucyNamiKagome y TheMesias** gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Por ahí leí que alguien quería dibujar mi historia, gracias, si lo hacen, me avisan donde verla saludos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


End file.
